Tomorrow Morning
by RavenHimeSama
Summary: She smiled and I walked out, but before I went out she said, “Natsume…” Calling my name… I looked back as she said four simple words… “Hurry back to me.”


**Tomorrow Morning**

I opened my eyes and saw my beloved girlfriend, still sleeping. I'm sleeping in a chair while leaning in the bed, I guess I fell asleep while watching over her. It made me frown for a while, realizing how she got paler these days. It's been 8 years of being together and it has been 2 years since we discovered that she has diabetes. I am a singer, and she was a pastry chef but she can be as good as an international singer like me when it comes to music. Mikan Sakura Hyuuga, my girl, loves chocolates and sweets. And neither you nor I can stop her with that.

That's caused her **blindness. **And now we are in a private hospital, continuing her dialysis.

She slowly opened her eyes and I smiled once I saw her hazel orbs stare unto my crimson ones, though she can't see me. "Natsume, hot chocolates, please."

She pleaded "No. You can't have those, honey, your sugar will come high again." "Hmp." She pouted. She was spoiled—by me of course. "Natsume—"

"Hn?"

"Please sing me a song." She asked.

"Which one?"

"My favorite one."

**Tomorrow morning when you wake up  
And the sun does not appear  
Ah ha-a-ah I, I will be here  
If in the dark we lose sight of love  
Hold my hand and have no fear  
'Cause ah ha-a-ah I, I will be here**

Chorus 1:  
I will be here  
When you feel like being quiet  
When you need to speak your mind  
I will listen  
And I will be here  
When the laughter turns to crying  
Through the winning, losing and trying  
We'll be together  
'Cause I will be here

"What happens next?" She asked me. We were watching the video when we had our vacation in Hawaii. "Well, were in the part where we danced by the shore at sunset." I said. "Eh, that was a beautiful sunset, too. I wish I could see it again." I looked at her, and she was smiling so faintly. Luckily, it was also sunset. I smiled and whispered to her "Do you really want to see it so much?"

She nodded in reply. I smiled again and slowly lifted her, to her private room's balcony. I slowly put her down and hugged her by the back and whispered, "There, this sunset is not as pretty as the one in Hawaii, but it will do." She smiled and raised her hand to touch my cheek and simply said "Nope, it's more prettier than before."

**Tomorrow morning if you wake up  
And the future is unclear  
Ah ha-a-ah I, I'll be here  
As sure as seasons are made for change  
Our lifetimes are made for years  
So ah ha-a-ah I, I will be here**

Chorus 2:  
I will be here  
You can cry on my shoulder  
When the mirror tells us we're older  
I will hold you  
And I will be here  
To watch you grow in beauty  
And tell you all the things you are to me  
I will be here  


"Hon, I'll just go home for a while okay? I'll just take a bath." I said and kissed her forehead. For unknown reasons, I felt horrible at those times, not because I stink, it's just because I feel something bad will happen. She smiled and I walked out, but before I went out she said, "Natsume…" Calling my name… I looked back as she said four simple words… **"Hurry back to me."**

For another unknown reason, it made my heart jump, and worried and other unknown feelings. I slowly walked down the corridor and entered the elevator. And…**there was a black out. **_'Black out?'_ I slowly sat down the floor and kept punching the stupid walls. I cursed electricity and machines. After satisfying myself with a bleeding fist, a tear dropped my cheeks, do you know why?

**Bridge:  
I will be true to the promise I have made  
To you and to the one who gave you to me  
Ooh ooh ooh  
Ah ha-a-ah I, I will be here**

Coda:  
And just as sure as seasons are made for change  
Our lifetimes are made for years  
'Coz ah ha-a-ah I,

Because that stupid electricity was the only **thing** that kept Mikan alive

**Don't you get it? It just means that Mikan was on her last minute, and her life is based on machines.**


End file.
